


keep it on

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 7.leather of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	keep it on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7.leather of Kinktober 2020.

He broke off the kissing to start properly taking off his armour, a hand on his hand stopped him. He looked at Jaskier, who was looking at him, blushing a little.

‘Keep it on.’

‘You…’

‘Want you to fuck me while you wear your armour? YES.’

He obliged, the leather armour creaking and restraining his movements, but Jaskier seemed to revel in it, squirming. 

The scent of Jaskier’s arousal was almost enough to get him off, but it was the unashamedly hungry look on Jaskier’s face, and the way he squeezed his body just so, that really did Geralt in.


End file.
